My New Life
by xAyaChwon
Summary: Everyone one the guild ignored her. Team Natsu kicks her out of the team for Lissana. Beaten her up and still, she ignored it because no one knew her true power. But one day she meets a special someone... Her childhood friend(s)...
1. Why?

_Me: Hello everyone!. I hope you like. Sorry if its a little cheesy in the beginning*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:* _

_Disclaimer: Aya-Chwon does not own Fairy Tail except OC and summary_

_Chapter 1 - I Found You_

* * *

**In the Guild**

**LUCY POV**

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled while running up to me

"Yes?" I said

"Um... Lucy can we trade you for Lissana?" Natsu said

"What!?" I said

" That's what a weakling would say. We said that can we trade you for Lissana." Natsu said While he punched right in my face.

"Okay if that's what you want." I lied while I cupped my burning cheek

"Yea you can go on solo missions for your rent." Erza said

"And one more thing... Roar of the fire dragon!" Natsu said while beating me up, I got really injured but I ignored It, I'll pay him back someday.

"Hey Gray do you approve of this." I said as tears started falling

**GRAY POV**

"Yea I guess..." I lied

"Oh..." Lucy said as she started to limp towards Master's room

"Gosh I can't believe I did that. I just didn't want to be the only one that didn't approve of this." I thought "Becuase I ...um ... Have a ... little... crush on her." I thought while tints of red appeared on my cheeks.

Just then Everyone started laughing at her. I was about to yell stop but I didn't want to embarrass myself. Just then Lucy started to limp faster to master's room. Even Wendy didn't come and heal her.

**~Back to Lucy~**

**LUCY POV**

With that I limped into Masters room.

"Master I wish to leave Fairy Tail and Make my own guild." I said with a serious face.

"Why would you do that child." Master said tearing up "and why are you all beaten up?!"

"Oh it's just because Natsu kicked me out of the team and started beating me up." I said while tearing up

"Ok I won't blame you." Master sad while removing my guild stamp. "I can't believe my child is leaving. That dense idiot..."

"Bye...Maste... I mean Makorov." I said while walking out of The door

"Oh look, the weakling is leaving." Natsu smirked

**GRAY POV**

"I can't believe she's leaving ..." I thought "I was about to confess to her too but it's too late anyways."

**~Back to Lucy~**

**LUCY POV**

"You'll pay for what you have done to me." I said while I slapped Natsu in the face.

"Oh, and what are you going to do to me." Natsu grinned "But what is that bracelet that she is wearing it said magic storage of something but oh well." I thought

"Oh you'll see in the next Grand Magic Games and just to make sure you won't forget we're making a bet if I win Fairy Tail has to lose in the next Games after this one and if I lose you could beat me up anytime you want, so deal or no deal." I said

" Deal I would win anyways." Natsu said.

"Of course Natsu would win." People in the guild said

"Yea I would beat you even if you tried your hardest." Natsu smirked

"Oh so your acting so strong now. You'll see in the next Games. By the way you don't know my true power." I said leaving the guild

"What was that about?True power?" Everyone in the guild started saying

**~Some where in Mongolia~**

**? POV**

I was waking down the streets of Mongolia. It's a really nice place, so lovely. Hope to find the person I'm looking for. In till somebody bumped into me.

"I'm so sor..." I trailed off "Lucy?!"

ohh who is this mysterious person. Sorry if this chapter was short i'll make the next chapter longer. Please Review!

* * *

Ohh who is this Mysterious person. Sorry if this chapter was short i'll make the next chapter longer. Please Review!


	2. Memories and Magic

Sorry if Natsu and the Others are kinda OOC. I just wanated to make them that... so yea and i do not own Fairy Tail. So hope you Like! Oh and dont forget to vote in my profile.

**PREVIOUSLY ON CHAPTER 1**

**~Some where in Mongolia~**

**? POV**

_I was waking down the streets of Mongolia. It's a really nice place, so lovely. Hope to find the person I'm looking for. In till somebody bumped into me._

_"I'm so sor..." I trailed off "Lucy?!"_

**Chapter 2 **

**LUCY POV**

I was walking to my apartment in till I bumped into someone.

"Woah he's really handsome." I thought "wait did I just call him handsome?!" I blushed ( he has dark red hair that looks like Natsu's hair but less spiky he was wearing a red hoodie and normal jeans. Dark brown eyes)

"I'm so sor..." He trailed off "Lucy?!"

"I'm sorry but do I know you?"

"You don't remember me?!" He shuddered

"Um sorry..." I said. In till a sudden memory struck my head

**~Flashback~**

**13 years ago**

**Lucy (POV) age 5**

**? Age 6**

"Lucy-nee your it!"

"Ahh. I'm gonna get you."

"Catch me if you can!"

"Hey , Minato your running to fast." I said starting to fake crying

"Sorry, sorry." Minato said coming up to me

"Just kidding, tag your it." I said sticking my tongue

"Lucy-nee your so mean!" Minato said while chasing me

After we played tag we flopped down on the grass looking at the clouds.

"Minato what magic do you use?" I Said looking curious

"I use any elemental magic that I can think of and I could cancel magic." Minato said

"Cool. I use all dragon slayer magic but its not that powerful right now and celestial magic but i have even more magic. My favorite one is my Magic Intercept it can intercept with any magic even if i can't see them." i said

" You are the only person including my mom knows about this and don't tell anyone about my magic because My mom said before she died, that only use it for important things, like the Grand Magic Tournament and if your friends are in trouble but I could only use my celestial magic." I said

"Ohh and How did you get dragon slayer magic if there no more dragons?"

"My mom was the dragon Queen and I would be queen when I turn 18 or when I feel like it." I said

"Hey, Minato we would be together forever right?" I said looking at him

"Of course. What ever happens I would always be with you." Minato said

"Pinky promise?" I said holding out my pinky

"Pinky promise." Minato smiled

**~3 days later~ (still in the flashback)**

**LUCY POV**

"Lucy were leaving, come on!" Papa yelled

"NO, I want to stay here with Minato, We made a promise that we will be together forever." I yelled, tears started to come out of my eyes

"No we have to go. You could make new friends!" Papa said while grabbing me to the carriage.

"No Minato is my only friend, he always been there when mom died. I don't want to leave!" I yelled

"Lucy it's ok I'll go find you someday! I promise!" Minato yelled while tears fall out of his eyes and palace guards holding him back

"Make sure you won't forget!" I yelled while the carriage drove away.

"See you later Lucy!"

"See you later Minato!"

**~Flashback Ended~**

**LUCY POV**

"Minato?" I said

"You remembered!" Minato said

"You came back for me." I started to cry

"Of course I would never break a promise." He said while he hugged me very tight.

"Umm Minato wanna make a guild together?" I said

"Sure but I thought you already joined a guild?" Minato said looking confused

"Um I don't wanna talk about it right now." I said while my bangs covered my eyes.

"You know I would be here if you want to talk about it. So why do you want to make a new guild." Minato said

"For revenge." I answered

"Oh this is about the guild you were in." Minato said

"Yea , they betrayed me, ignored me, kicked me out of the team for someone else and beaten me up" I said while tearing up

"Why didn't use your magic?" Minato asked

"Remember what I told you 13 years ago that I could only use it for the Grand Magic tournament and use it to protect my friends." I said

"Oh... ok I got an idea let's go make a guild then. Well be the strongest guild in Fiore." Minato said

"Ok, first let me pack up my things before we go." I said wiping my tears away

~Fairy Tail~

3 months before the Grand Tournament

NORMAL POV

"Ok everyone lets go train for the tournament and beat the heck out of Lucy!" Natsu said

"AYE!" Everyone that is participating in the Games yelled

Fairy Team A: Natsu, Elfman, Erza, Gray and Wendy sub: Lissana

Fairy Team B: Laxus, Gajeel, Mirajane, Juvia, and Cana sub: Mystogan

**~Time Skip One Month Later~**

**Training place**

**NORMAL POV**

~BOOM CRASH~

"Ok that's enough for today!" Natsu said "Wow we improved a lot on our magic."

New Magic:

NATSU: Lighting-Fire Magic

WENDY: Snow Magic and Earth Magic

ERZA: More armor and Faster speed

GRAY: Water Magic like Juvia

LAXAS, JUVIA, and GAJEEL same magic

MIRAJANE: More demon transformation

CANA: Stronger Card Magic like teleporting card

**~Back to Lucy and Minato~**

**Dragon Realm**

**LUCY POV**

"Minato how's was your training with Igneel and the other dragons?" I said smiling

"It was great I got to learn many new things..." Minato said "...and 1 more month till the Grand tournament ."

"Yea we could beat fairy tail. Our guild, Starlight Autumn (Sorry couldn't think of any other guild name) will beat them for sure even thought we only have 4 people in our guild and oh where's Ayumi and Shiro I didn't see them for a while?" I said

"Oh their on a S-quest mission." Minato answered

"Oh." I said while I kissed Minato on the cheek

"I can't believe it's only been 1 month since we've been going out and since we've established our new guild." Minato said

* * *

**Is this Chapter long enought? well please review. so bye..**.


	3. Guild

Chapter 3

"I can't believe it's only been 1 month since we've been going out and since we've established our new guild." Minato said

~Flashback One Month Ago~

LUCY POV

"Ok Minato I finished packing up."I said

"Ok."

"But Minato where's your clothes?" I said

"Oh my clothes and luggage are in this tiny box and you might be thinking how all my things can fit on here." Minato said

"Umm yea."

"We'll it's a magic box you could put ANYTHING you want to put in here with a touch of a button." Minato said "Here's an example." He said while taking of his shirt.

"Ahh Minato what are you doing?!" I blushed

"I'm just showing you an example on how this box works." Minato said while his shirt is half way off

"Pu...t your shir...t on and use something else like umm this apple." I said blushing even redder than a tomato

"Ok ok." Minato said

So then Minato showed me how his tiny luggage box works. It was really cool. I wish I had one.

"So Lucy... what are going to do with the rest of your furniture?" Minato asked

"Umm i'll just asked the mover people to take my furniture to our new house."i said"

"Oh..." Minato said " Umm Lucy do you have a boyfriend." Minato blushed

"Umm no. Why do you ask? and why is your face red as a tomato" I said 'Wait is going to ask me out?"I thought

"Umm because... I LOVE YOU!" Minato yelled. I ran up and hugged him and whispered into his ear "I love you too." With that we kissed. (Sorry if the confession was horrible...)

~Few Days Later~

MINATO POV

"So this is our new guild and it only costed ¥500,000 (About 6,500 dollars in US)" I said

"Just ¥500,000 ?! That almost wasted all our money!" Lucy said

"It's not my fault your the one who insisted we buy this one and its the second cheapest." I said

"Ok ok."

"So your the two who wanted to make a guild right?" I heard a woman say

When we heard someone say something we turned around and stood in our battle stance. "Who are you." I heard Lucy say

"Oh I'm Lizzy. The master of this guild that the magic council assigned me."

"Oh! I'm Lucy and this is Minato my boyfriend." Lucy said

"Ok let's get too know each other more after we unpack in the the guild and make this place look amazing." Lizzy said

"Ok." Me and Lucy said in unison

After we unpacked in our room me and Lucy shared a room but I had to sleep on the couch, what a pain in the butt. When we were done we went shopping for designs for our guild I had to carry all the bags. When we came back to our guild we got our guild stamp. It was a maple leaf and some stars around it. I got mine in yellow to match Lucy's hair and she got Dark red to match my hair.

"Ok I guess this is our official guild now." Lizzie said

"Yep." Lucy said

"Ok let's get to know each other more." Lizzie said "Let's start with our magic. Lucy-san you go first."

"Ok I use all of the dragon slayer magic, celestial magic, I intercept with all magic even the strongest magic, and healing magic, Oh yea I could tell the future when I really want to but my eyes turn a different color when I read the future, Red. So you will know if I use it or not" Lucy said "But I could only use my power for The magic games and to protect my friend, but I could only use my Celestial Magic regularly "

"Whoa~!" Lizzy said " Ok Minato your turn."

"Umm ok...You won't tell anyone right?" I said

"Why?" Lizzie said

"Because I have this power called The Kings Power (If you don't know what that power is Watch Guilty Crown because I got it from there.) and I could draw out different voids from anyones hearts. I couldn't tell you Lucy because I thought you would be scared of me and I could cancel magic and do any elemental magic." I said

"Why would I be scared of you your were my first love and childhood friend." I heard Lucy say

When I told Lucy and Lizzie about my secret power Lizzy's eyes widen.

"Lizzy what's wrong?" I asked

"Your power... it's a forbidden magic." Lizzy explained

* * *

Sorry if this chapter is short most of the info is in the next chapter. Below is information on everyone in Autumn Starlight. so plz review !

* * *

INFO of everyone in Starlight Autumn

AYUMI:

AGE: 18

GENDER: Female

PERSONALITY: Confident, A person who never gives up, and Lovable (Just like Mira Kind of...),

RELATIONSHIP: Dating (Dating Shiro)

MAGIC: Secret (Revealed in the next chapter)

APPEARANCE: Black hair usually tied in a pony tail. Purple eyes. Any clothes that matches her mood.

POSITION: S-Class Mage

SHIRO:

AGE: 19

GENDER: Male

PERSONALITY: Kind or Somewhat like Grays personality (Stripper)

RELATIONSHIP: Dating (Dating Ayumi)

MAGIC: Secret (Revealed in the next chapter)

APPEARANCE: White hair that spike out in every direction. Brown eyes (Like Lucy's eyes but darker.) Usually doesn't wear a shirt because you know he's a Stripper.

POSITION: S-Class Mage

MINATO:

AGE: 19

GENDER: Male

PERSONALITY: Very gullible, Kind and Energetic

RELATIONSHIP: Dating (Dating Lucy)

MAGIC: Any elemental Magic that he can think of, magical canceler (Magic that can erase ANY type of magic) and The Kings Power

APPEARANCE: Dark red hair that looks likes Natsu's hair but less spiky. Dark brown eyes.

POSITION: S-Class Mage

LUCY:

AGE: 18

GENDER: Female

PERSONALITY: Kind, Lovable, and Lively

RELATIONSHIP: Dating (Dating Minato)

MAGIC: All Dragon Slayer Magic, Celestial Magic, Magic Intercept etc.

APPEARANCE: Blonde hair that stops below her shoulder sometimes tied up in different styles. Soft brown eyes. Usually wears clothes from the spirit world.

POSITION: S-Class Mage (Strongest)

LIZZY:

AGE: 21

GENDER: Female

PERSONALITY: Tsundere (Only to people who is not in the guild. Starlight Autumn."

RELATIONSHIP: Single

MAGIC: Secret (Revealed in the next chapter)

APPEARANCE: Dark blue hard tied in a pony tail that comes down to her waist. Green eyes. Usually wears a T-Shirt that's tied up above her belly button and skinny jean.

POSITION: Master


	4. Fairy Tail

**_*Chapter 4*_**

**_NORMAL POV_**

"Your power ... it's a forbidden magic." Lizzie explained

''Whaa..." Minato was speechless

"How did you get this power?" Lucy asked

"I... Don't know... It started when I woke up 3 months ago before I found Lucy I started glowing and some voice was talking to me in my head that said "Use this power for good" or something like that." Minato said

"I only know 1 person that can give this power to any one..." Lizzy said "...and that person is Mavis Vermillion the founder master of Fairy Tail."

"I know her... " Lucy said

"What only people from Fairy Tail can see her." Lizzy said

"No I was a member of Fairy Tail and I saw her during the 7 year time skip" Lucy said

"Woah what would she want with Minato?" Lizzy said

"I don't know .." Lucy and Minato said

"Well we'll figure this out when It's the Grand Magic Games to see if Mavis would be there. First use it on Lucy" Lizzy said

"Umm sure." Minato said "Lucy you ready ?"

"I guess."

Ok when Minato activated his magic and used it on Lucy. When he pulled something out of her heart it showed a shear and that shear is called the Shears of Life.

"So that's my void?" Lucy said

"Yea I think so" Minato said examining her void

"It looks kinda cool." Lizzy said

"Ok I'll put it back." Minato said while he let it go and it disappeared in to Lucy's heart

Just then there was a knock on the guild door Lizzy opened the door. In front of that door was a girl that had black hair in a ponytail and a guy that has white hair that spike out in every direction.

"Umm. Hello we would like to join this guild please." the girl said

"Sure we'll welcome anyone here." Lizzy said while getting the guild stamp "Ok let's introduce ourselves then get your guild stamp?"

"Ok, My name is Ayumi and his name is Shiro."

"Ohh are you to a couple?" Lizzy smirked

"Wah.." Ayumi said blushing madly

"Gosh you can't tell anything to people." Shiro said "Yes we are a couple."

"Ah ha. I was right." Lizzy said

"Hey did you forget about us already." Lucy said

"Oops I might have forgot for a minute or two. heh...heh." Lizzy said rubbing the back of her head "Ok this is Lucy and Minato and I'm Lizzy. Nice to meet you."

"Hello my name is Ayumi and this is Shiro." Ayumi said while she introduced themselves to Lucy and Minato

"Ok let's get to know each other, first with our magic." Lizzy said

With that we started to explained our magic first was Lucy , then Minato now it's Shiro's turn

"Ok Shiro your turn." Minato said

"Ok I use Ice and water magic that can freeze the whole japan." Shiro said

"Woah~" Lucy said "I know somebody that uses ice magic too."

"Really who?" Shiro asked while he stripped off his shirt

" Shiro your shirt." Ayumi said

"Oi when did this happened?" Shiro yelled as he put on his shirt

"OK OK. Ayumi your turn." Lizzy said

"Um.. I use space and time magic.(Somewhat like Ultear's magic)" Ayumi said while she dropped a vase on the floor. It broke.

"Ahh! what did you do that for that was a new vase" Lizzy said

"This."Ayumi said. While she used her Space and Time magic the vase turned back to it's original state.

"Wow.." We were speechless.

"Ok my turn." Lizzy said "My power is Levitation/Gravity and I could summon the strongest fairies."

"There's such thing as faires?!" Minato yelled

"Yes likes there's such things as spirits and dragons." Lizzy said

"Can we see one." Ayumi asked

"Ok." Lizzy said "Fairy of Ice."

Just then a tiny orb was glowing on the top of her hands. When the glowing dimmed down there was a fairy as small as 2 apples stacked on top of each other. She had icy blue eyes, a dress with light blue sparkles on it and a tiara made of snowflakes.

"Her name is Icy." Lizzy said

"Hello." Icy said

"I can't believe fairies are actually real." Lucy said

"Well they are." Lizzy said "Icy you could go back now."

"Ok I guess we're are done with the introducing. Now what color do you want your stamp and where?" Lizzy said

"I would want mine purple on my neck please." Ayumi said

"I would want to have mine white on my shoulder ." Shiro said

"Ok here you go." Lizzy said as she stamp their guild mark on them.

"So how do you like the guild so far. I know it's kinda old but we are Going to make it look amazing with all this decoration we bought today ." Lucy said

"It's amazing you guys are very nice." Ayumi said

"Yea I like it to." Shiro said

"Ok this is our official guild." Everyone said

**_~End of Flashback~_**

**_MINATO POV_**

**_Dragon Realm_**

"I can't believe it's only been 1 month since we've been going out and since we've established our new guild." Minato said

Until we heard someone yell across the Realm.

"We're back!' Ayumi and Shiro yelled across the Dragon Realm

"Welcome back!" Lucy yelled "How was your mission did it go well?"

"It went really great." Ayumi said

"Ok enough of the blabbing lets go train for the magic games!" Shiro and Minato yelled

**_~Time Skip~_**

**_5 hours Before the Grand Magic games_**

**_LUCY POV_**

"OK everyone ready to go?" I said

"YES!" Ayumi said

"READY!" Shiro said

"YEP" Lizzy yelled

"NO." Minato said

"Then hurry up the train is going too leave in 30 minutes." i said

"Wait, let me take a wazz first." Minato said

"Ok but dont stink up the bathroom!" Lizzy yelled "We just got a new one!"

"I was just kidding." Minato said

"Stop Wasting time!" Ayumi yelled

"Ok Ok~" Minato said

**_~Time Skip~_**

**_At Train Station_**

**_LUCY POV_**

When we were at the train station. I smelt something familiar, Fire who do I know that uses fire magic except for Minato ...NATSU...FAIRY TAIL!

"Minato my ex-guild is here..." I whispered to Minato

"How do you know?" Minato asked

"Dragon Slayer senses and smell." I answered

"Its ok me , Shiro, Ayumi, Lizzy will protect you." Minato said while he kiss me on the the forehead

**_~Where Natsu and the other participants in Fairy Tail~_**

**_NORMAL POV_**

"You guys I smell something familiar and I sense a lot of powerful magic around us." Natsu said, sniffing the air

"Yea I sense a lot of magic too." Erza, Gray, and Wendy said

"Ok lets go to the train station before we miss the train. We might sense someone who has that powerful magic." Erza said

When we were walking to the train station the smell kept getting closer and closer and the power around us kept getting stronger and stronger. When we arrived we saw a familiar face...it was Lucy and 4 other people. This is where the magic is coming from.

"Oh look the weakling is here." Natsu yelled

**_~Back to Lucy's group~_**

**_LUCY POV_**

"Oh look the weakling is here! Along with your weak teammates" I heard Natsu yell

"What do you want with her?" Lizzy said

"I just want to see how strong she is." Natsu said sarcastically

"Well if you want to battle her you, all of you guys (fairy tail Team A and Team B) have to get through us first." Minato

"Ok. You guys want to go at it?" Natsu said

"Sure why not were facing the weaklings teammates." Erza and Gray said

"I'm ok with it." Everyone else said

"Wow, 12 vs 3 thats not fair but i'll go with it any ways." Ayumi smirked

"We'll beat them in an instant." Shiro smirked

"Ready you guys?" Minato said

"Yep" Shiro and Ayumi said

" Be careful!" I said

"Don't worry. You know who we are." Minato said

"Ok..." I said

"OK the match would start in 5...4...3...2...1... BEGIN." I said

"Minato!" Ayumi and Shiro said

"OK. Magic Canceler!" Minato yelled while a magic circle appears on top of everybody in Fairy Tail that is battling Minato, Ayumi, and Shiro

"What's happening?!' Natsu yelled

"It's a magic circle that cancels your magic." Minato explained "Do you still wanna fight or...?"

"We'll keep fighting." Natsu answered

"Ok if you say..." Minato said

~SWOSH~

"Oh our train is here, we'll settle this at the Magic Games." Shiro and Minato said

"Here i'll disable the magic circle." Minato said. With that Natsu charges at Minato with his Fire/Lighting Secret art that he learned when he was training 1 month before the Grand Magic. but I ran in front of him and use my Magic Intercept.

"Magic Intercept, B.T.T.U (Code: Back To The User. I know its the Letters that spell butt...) " I yelled

Then Natsu's attack when straight to his face. Everyones jaws dropped because they thought Natsu hit himself on purpose.

"Lucy-Chan you just used magic?!" Ayumi said

"I know remember what I told you guys when you joined our guild, I told you that I can use my magic to protect my friends." I said smiling

"Thank you Lucy-nee." Minato said

" No problem." I said putting two thumbs up.

"Lucy how did you do this magic?!" Natsu said cupping his cheeks

"Why would I tell you? You were the one who beaten me up and kicked me out of your team." I said boarding the train with Minato, Shiro, Ayumi, and Lizzy

"Lucy, Wai..." Natsu said but it was too late the train for Autumn Starlight (Lucy's Guild. Each guild has its own separate train) already left.

* * *

Soo how was it... Well it took a long time for me to finish this chapter so plz review. Sorry if theres spelling grammar mistakes


	5. Questions

Chapter 5 - Questions

Sorry for the late update I was working on new stories and homework.. also Sorry if this chapter is short. Oh yea don't forget to vote in my poll on my profile!

**NORMAL POV**

"Why would I tell you? You were the one who beaten me up and kicked me out of your team." Lucy said boarding the train with Minato, Shiro, Ayumi, and Lizzy

"Lucy, Wai..." Natsu said but it was too late the train for Autumn Starlight (Lucy's Guild. Each guild has its own separate train) already left.

"How did Lucy do that I thought she only can use celestial magic?" Natsu said

"I can't believe she beat Natsu with one spell." Gray said

"Yea that's impossible." Erza said "Lucy's weak and she used a strong spell."

"How can't we sense her magic before?" Wendy said

"Wait maybe it was her bracelet that I saw her wearing when she slapped me. It said something like Magic Storage or something ." Natsu said

"We'll ask her when we arrive at the Magic games and we can not lose that bet." Erza said

_~Swosh~_

"Our train is here." Natsu said

When Fairy Tail arrived at the Tournament they saw Lucy and her friends signing at the counter to participate in the Games.

**~Where Lucy is~**

**LUCY POV**

We were signing up for the Tournament Until felt a tap on my shoulder. When I turned around it was Fairy Tail.

"What do you want?" I asked harshly

"Wow harsh much." Natsu answered

"What do you want now." Minato said

"We just want Lucy these questions I have." Natsu said

"What kind of questions?" Ayumi said

"About her magic." Erza butted in

"I will tell you When _You_ win the Grand Tournament." I said "and Where's your master?"

"Master is at the hotel for Fairy Tail." Natsu said "Wait why did I tell you...I suck." Natsu said as he face palmed himself

"Yeah you do." I said

"Hey Lucy - Chan we have to go get ready for the Games." Ayumi said.

"Ok ." I said "See you at the Games Fairy Tail."

"Hey wait." Natsu said as he ran after me but the guards stopped him

"You have to sign in before you go in." One of the guards said

"Tch." Natsu said

**~Where Lucy is~**

**LUCY POV**

When we went to our room we all flopped down on our beds. There were 2 beds, a couch that folds into a bed, TV, bathroom, mini Kitchen, and that's mostly it, a normal hotel room kinda...

"When are you going to tell them about you're magic?" Minato said

"Like I said When they win the Grand Magic Games I will tell them." I said

"So who's going to sleep where." Lizzy said

"I call the bed!" I yelled

"I call the other bed" Lizzy yelled

"Wah... What about us." Ayumi, Shiro and Minato said

"Fine I get the couch and Ayumi you sleep with Shiro on this bed and Lucy you sleep with Minato on this bed." Lizzy smirked while she unfold the bed couch thingy (I don't know what's it's called)

"What?!" Me, Ayumi, Shiro, and Minato blushed madly

"Came on you guys can do it you're boyfriend and girlfriend!" Lizzie said "If you don't you all sleep on the floor. Plus i'm the only single one"

"Fine.." We all looked away from each other while still blushing

"Ok want to train a little before the Games." Lizzy asked

"Sure!" Everyone said

**~Where Natsu is~**

**NORMAL POV**

"Ugh." Natsu said "I can't believe Lucy got away."

" I know." Erza said

"What took you brats so long I was very board.." Master said as he popped out of the hotel door

"Uhh We sorta bumped into Lucy at the train station." Gray said

"YOU WHAT!" Master yelled

"We saw Lucy. OK?" Erza answered

"Ahh where is she. It's been at least 3 or 4 months?" Master said

"She made her own guild." Wendy jumped in

"So she did keep her word." Master Whispered to himself

"Master you knew." Wendy said

"Yeah sorta." Master said

"Why did you you let her leave she's so strong now." Natsu said

"Oh now you feel sorry for sorry for her." Master said "She left because you guys kept ignoring her and beating her up." Master said starting to tear up

"Because she was weak back then she always hid behind her spirits and let them do all the work. Now I want to test her strength." Natsu said

"Well if you want to test her strength go train Until the Games start." Matser said "I bet she is stronger then all of you right know even Gildarts."

"We won't know if we didn't test her out yet." Gray said

"Then go train you little brats!" Master said

**~Time Skip~**

**Finished Training**

**Where Lucy is**

**LUCY POV**

"Ahh I'm tired." I said

"Well it's your fault by going a little to over board." Minato said

"Yea we almost destroy the whole entire forest!" Lizzy yelled at me

"I'm sorry.." I said

"ALL PEOPLE WHO ARE IN THE GAMES REPORT TO THE ARENA!" a man said through the speaker

**Where Natsu is **

**NATSU POV**

"How did your training do" Master said

"It was good." I said " I'm all fired up!"

"ALL PEOPLE WHO ARE IN THE GAMES REPORT TO THE ARENA!" a man said through the speaker

"So this is when the action starts.." I said

* * *

So how was it? Good? Horrible? So plz review! Sorry if there wasn't any action.. there will be in the next chapter.


	6. Grand Magic Games

Chapter 6 ~ Grand Magic Games

Thank for all the reviews for this fanfic. Ok I'm going to make up most of the scores of the Games because it might confuse you guys so hope you like oh and Master's of each guild can participate in the games. I made this chapter very long so hope you like! :D

* * *

"ALL PEOPLE WHO ARE IN THE GAMES REPORT TO THE ARENA!" a man said through the speaker

"So this is when the action starts.." Natsu said

"Natsu don't make contact with Lucy until you battle with them." Master glared at him

"Fine."

_**~Where Lucy is~**_

_**NORMAL POV**_

"Come on you guys we have to get to the arena before it's to late." Lizzy said

"Ok." Everyone said

When we got to the arena we saw the guilds who are participating in The Games.

_ Fairy Tail_

_Sabertooth_

_Raven Tail (I'm not going to make them evil Just a normal guild kinda) _

_Lamia Scale_

_Blue Pegasus_

_Mermaid Heel_

_Quattro Cerberus_

"Everybody look I think we have a new guild in the Games this year ." The Pumpkin man said in the speaker (Mato)

"Who?"

"Where?"

"What' the guild's name?"

Everyone in the audience said

"Our new guild that is in the Games is...STARLIGHT AUTUMN."Mato said "But they only have 4 people participating in the Games. Woah they must be very strong to have that much people in their guild."

Everyone started to applause and started screaming which guild they think is going to win this year.

"Ok our first event is called Sky Labyrinth!" Mato yelled into the microphone "Everyone is going to be put in different part of the maze, which is farthest from the exit and you can use any type of magic but you can't attack the other contestants ok... READY...SET...GO!"

When were in the maze Lizzy summoned two of her fairies, The Direction and Teleporting Fairy. The direction fairy had a compass in her hand. She was wearing a black dress with yellow arrows pointing in every direction. She also had a headband that had an arrow pointing to her right. Her hair was brown which was tied in a yellow ribbon into a pony tail and she had black eyes and her shoes were yellow with a bow on the top (Theme: Yellow and Black) The teleporting fairy had had a purple dress which was covered with sparkles. She had purple hair that comes down to her waist and was a little bit curled and she had purple eyes which had specks of pink in them. She was also wearing purple boots that stop at her ankle. (Theme. Purple)

"Their names are Dia and Teena." Lizzy said

"Woah." Lucy said

" Ok, Dia can you draw a map of this maze please and draw a line on where we need to go." Lizzy said. With that Dia started to sketch the direction on the floor

"Why did you summoned Teena if she could just teleport to the exit" Minato asked

"Because Teena has to memorize the path first then she can teleport to the exit." Lizzy answered

"Ohh."

"Dia are you done drawing the map with the direction?" Lizzy asked

"Yes." Dia said in a high pitched voice

"Ok Dia you can go back and thanks for telling us the way." Lizzy said "Teena can you teleport us to the exit please."

"Sure." Teena said in a Levy kind of voice. With that Teena teleported us to the exit. We were the first ones there. When we got out there was an applause Then came

_Sabertooth _

_Then Raven Tail_

_Then Lamia Scale_

_Then Fairy Tail team A_

_Then Blue Pegasus_

_Then Mermaid Heel_

_Then Fairy Tail Team B_

And Last but not least...

_Quattro Cerberus_

"Now all the teams/Guilds are out of the maze we are going to go to round 2, MPF. You could use any magic to get the highest score. The one with the highest score gets 10 points and the rest depends on your score. Each guild will pick who is going to participate in this round. Master's of each guild can not participate in this round. Ok We will start in 5 minutes" Mato said (i'm not going to put all the events in here too much work...)

"So who is going to go? " Lizzy said

"I will go." Shiro said

"Are you sure. I can go if you want." Ayumi asked

"Yes. I want to show what Autumn Starlight is made of." Shiro answered

"Ok. Do your best." Lizzy said

"Go Shiro." Lucy said

"Yep you can do it Shiro." Minato said as he put his thumbs up

"If you picked your member report them to the arena." Mato said in the speaker

"Ok it's time to go." Shiro said

"Good Luck" Ayumi said

"Thanks."

"Ok now that we got a member of each guild let the round begin!" Mato yelled in the speaker

_Mermaid Heel - Millianna- 365_

_Quattro Cerberus - Novally (I think that's his name) - 124 _

_Blue Pegasus - Ichiya - 95_

_Raven Tail - Obra - 4_

_Sabertooth - Orga - 3825_

_Lamia Scale - Jura - 8544_

_Fairy Tail Team B - Cana - 9537 (I'm changing the scores a little bit)_

"Ok our last participant is Starlight Autumn!" Mato yelled

"Ok now it's my turn." Shiro said stripping off his shirt

"Why are you stripping!" Lizzy yelled across the arena

"Because it's hot in here." Shiro answered

Lizzy face palmed herself. "Ok just get going with the round."

"Ok ok you're the one who started it."

Shiro was concentrating most of his power to his marble that he was holding in his hands... and... "Power of the ice god please lend me this power, Power of Ice destruction." Shiro said. With that he threw a marble he kept in his pocket to the MPF.

"A marble ? What is a marble going to do" the audience said

"This..." Shiro whispered to himself . When he threw the marble to the MPF the marble exploded , the explosion was HUGE it broke the MPF and ice covered the whole arena. The score was ... 10000! Everyone had their jaws opened because they didn't know a marble could cause this much destruction.

"Everyone our winner of this round is Shiro from Starlight Autumn!" Mato yelled

"AMAZING , AWESOME." the audience yelled

_**~Where Fairy Tail is~**_

_**NORMAL POV**_

"Good job Cana." Master said

"No it was Mavis's idea. She letted me use Fairy Glitter again this year." Cana said

"Yeah I letted her use it this year too." Mavis said

~boom~

"Woah that kid is strong he got 10000 on the MPF." Gray said "I want to battle him."

"Yea like you can beat that kid." Natsu said

"You want to go at it flame brain." Gray said

"Yea We don't have all day." Natsu said

_"Ice Srtipper"_

_"Hot Cheetos"_

_"Popsicle"_

"Hey do I hear fighting here?" Erza glared

"No... Were just having a brotherly talk." Natsu said as he wrapped his hand around Grays shoulder and Gray did the same.

"Ok if I hear fighting you guys are DEAD." Erza said

"Ok everyone Round 3, Navel battle. One member of each guild will enter a big water ball and who gets knock out of the water loses. Round will start in 5 minutes. Also this will be the last event of the day." Mato said

"Ok who's going to go." Master said

"I'll do it."Gray said (Team A)

"Me too." Mira said (Team B)

"Ok go get ready." Master said

_**~Back to Lucy~**_

_**NORMAL POV**_

When Shiro came back we all congratulated him.

"Good job Shiro." Lizzy said

"Thanks."

Ok everyone Round 3, Navel battle. One member of each guild will enter a big water ball and who gets knock out of the water loses. Round will start in 5 minutes. Also this will be the last event of the day." Mato said

"Ok so who's going to do it." Lizzy said

"I'll do it." Lucy said

"Are you sure I can do it if you want." Ayumi said

"Yea and no Thank you I want to test out my powers in the water." Lucy said

"Ok." Ayumi said

"Good luck!" Minato said

"Yea go win first place." Shiro said

When all of the participants arrived at the arena I say Gray and Mira. "This will put up a good fight." I thought

_Fairy Tail Team A - Gray_

_Fairy Tail Team B - Mira_

_Sabertooth - Yukino_

_Raven Tail - Kurohebi_

_Lamia Scale - Chelia _

_Blue Pegasus - Jenny_

_Mermaid Heel - Risley_

_Quattro Cerberus - War Cry_

_Autumn Starlight - Lucy_

_**~To Gray and Mira~**_

_**GRAY POV**_

"So Lucy is participating in this round." Mira said

"Yea let's see how strong she has gotten." I said

"Yea.." Mira answered

"Ok everyone were going to start the round after we magically switch your clothes with swimsuits!" Mato yelled

Everyone poofed into their swimsuits. Mira was wearing a 2 piece swimsuits with neon green top and bottom with pink hearts on it. I was wearing Shorts that were blue with wave prints on it.

"Ok everyone go inside the big ball of water and get ready." Mato said in the speaker

_**~Back to Lucy~**_

_**LUCY POV**_

I was wearing a 2 piece swimsuit that was pink with flowers on them. But it was a little too tight but oh well. Most of the men\ boys started to have a nosebleed somehow "Ok everyone go inside the big ball of water and get ready." Mato said in the speaker. Ok it's time to start. Everyone was in the water ball, orb or whatever it's called.

"Ok the round will start in...5...4...3...2...1!" Mato said

**_~Time Skip with only Gray, Mira, and Lucy.~ (I'm going to make up some of the magic."_**

**_LUCY POV_**

"So Lucy it's just you, me and Mira." Gray said

"Yea.." I said

"Ok winner get's to tell the loser(s) what to do and loser(s) have to listen to what the winner says." Mira said

"Fine." I answered

"Ok we will go first." Gray said

"Hurry up we don't have all day we only have 5 minutes left." I said

"Ok. Ice make lance!" Gray yelled

"Demon's blast." Mira yelled

I was staying still and said "Magic Intercept, _T.T.R _! (To The Right.)" Mira's and Gray's attacked missed me.

"How did you do that?!" Gray said

"I told you that I'm going to tell you after Fairy Tail wins the Grand Tournament." I said "Ok now to get this over with. I open thee, Aquarius."

"Tch~ what do you want I was having a date with my boyfriend." Aquarius said

"Umm can you finish off these two people." I said

"Fine." Aquarius said . She got her magical pot and made a huge wave and knocked Gray and Mira out of the water.

"Don't ever summon me in this filthy water OK?" Aquarius glared at me

"The winner is Lucy from Starlight Autumn!" Mato yelled

"Woah!" The Audience yelled

"Ok the scores of today is..

_Autumn Starlight - 30_

_Sabertooth - 28_

_Raven Tail - 20_

_Lamia Scale - 18_

_Blue Pegasus - 12_

_Mermaid Heel - 9_

_Fairy Tail Team A - 7_

_Fairy Tail Team B -6_

_Quattro Cerberus -5 _

so everyone have a good night and have a great rest and get ready for the other parts of the games tomorrow." Mato said

"So I won the round know you guys have to listen to me." I said to Mira and Gray while helping them up.

"What do you want." Gray asked

"I want to see Mavis." I said

* * *

So do you this chapter? Well plz Review and try to read my other fanfics too and don't forget to vote in my poll so Bye!


	7. Meeting

_Chapter 7 - Meeting_

_Sorry for the late update and I kinda edited chapter 1 a little bit read that chapter again if you have the chance. so hope you like._

**LUCY POV**

"So I won the round know you guys have to listen to me." I said to Mira and Gray while helping them up.

"What do you want." Gray asked

"I want to see Mavis." I said

"Why?" Mira said

"I have my reasons." I said

"Fine I don't think you'll see her because your not part of Fairy Tail anymore." Gray said

"But I WAS part of Fairy Tail." I corrected

"Ok fine we'll show you were our hotel is." Mira said

"Ok first I need to fine my team." I said "And you guys come with me."

"Why?" Gray said

"Because I might not find you to show me where your hotel is."

"Ok."

**~ To Starlight Autumn~  
LUCY POV**

"I'm back! with two other people" I yelled

"Who..." Lizzy said "...Wait What is Fairy Tail doing here!?"

"Oh they are going to me where's Mavis." I said "Any way this is Gray and Mira. Gray uses ice magic and Mira transform into a demon. I know she doesn't look like the evil kind." I whispered the last part

"Ohh I remember now. Gray was the one you told us about when we joined the guild." Shiro said

"Yep."

"Hey you were the one who got 10000 on the MPF." Gray said "What magic do you use?"

"Yep. I use ice magic just like you but it's kinda obvious that the ice covered the arena when I did the MPF." Shiro said

"Ok let me introduce my other guild." I said "Ok this is Ayumi she is Shiro's girfriend, this is Lizzy the guild master and this is Minato the guy with the hoodie he is also my boyfriend."

"Woah wait what you said the he is your boyfriend?!" Mira said sparkling

"Yea.." I said rubbing the back of my head "So can we get going now?"

"Ok."

" Ok I'm going with you plus I still don't trust them still." Minato jumped in "Are you going to asked her Why she gave me this POWER?" Minato whispered to me

"Yep." I whispered back

"Ok don't come back to the hotel late." Ayumi and Lizzy said

"Ok " I said

"Hey hurry up." Gray yelled at me

"Ok but is this the way to speak to the person who owned you in the navel battle." I said "And my Boyfriend is coming."

"Tch. whatever." Gray said looking away, but blushing a little?

"Ohh is this jealousy I see." Mira smirked

"What! No!" Gray said blushing "I don't even like her!"

"Hey are you trying to hit on my girlfriend?" Minato glared

"You wanna go at it."

"Like you can beat me. If you can't beat Lucy then you can't beat me." Minato said

"Shut up." Gray said

**~Time Skip  
To Fairy Tail's hotel~  
LUCY POV**

We arrived at Fairy Tail's hotel in about 10 minutes from the arena. "Were here." Gray said

"Ok, Mira, Gray you go in first and will go in 5 minutes." I said

"Ok." Mira said

With that they walked in the hotel.

"Why wait couldn't we went with them." Minato asked

"I just want to see their reaction when we barge in their room." I said

"Oh ok." Minato said "While we are waiting wanna go get ice cream."

"Ok." I said

When we are walking to the ice cream truck I bought a vanilla ice cream and Minato bought a chocolate ice cream and that took 3 minutes. When we got back to Fairy Tail's hotel it was already 5 minutes so we walked in while eating our ice cream. We were trying to find the right room Until... CRASH, BOOM. " Oh I think I found the room." I said pointing to room 7A.

"Yea it's really obvious. " Minato said

"Ok let's knock on the door." I said ~'knock knock' ~

"Coming." Someone in the room yelled it sounded like Erza. She opened the door...and...

**~Fairy Tail~  
NORMAL POV**

BOOM CRASH

"Gray, Natsu stop fighting you are going to destroy this place!" Erza said. Just then a someone knocked on the door.

"Coming!" Erza said. When she opened the door she saw Lucy and her teammate . Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and STARED like they were a bunch of idiots.

"Ohh! Lucy your back!" Master cried

"Is Mavis here?" Lucy said. " and Nice to see you again Makorov."

"Yes?" Mavis yelled. "Wait how can you see me?! I'm just an external body (I think that's what it's called) Wait you are Lucy Heartifillia you were the one who was on Tenrou Island for the 7 year time skip!"

"Yea." Lucy licked her ice cream "But I quitted the guild, I'm only here to ask you a question."

* * *

_Sorry if this chapter was short I was really lazy and a lot of homework from school. So please review and don't review horrible things I lose my inspiration and Oh I mostly update every week or earlier if I finish the next chapter early. So Byezz_! and if you don't know what the question is it's in chapter 4


	8. Disturbance

Chapter 8 - Disturbance

Sorry if this chapter is short, but I put a lot of effort into it so hope you like.!

**LUCY POV**

"Yea." I licked my ice cream "But I quitted the guild, I'm only here to ask you a question but for now I think you should remember him." I said while pointing to Minato. Minato just stood there like he was daydreaming.

Mavis's eyes widen but ended with a smile on her lips. "So have you perfected that magic." Mavis finally said

"Yea I think so." Minato said

"Hey what magic?!" Natsu yelled "And why are you here?"

"Like I said like about 3 minutes ago I am here to ask a question only." I said "Ok onto the question, why did you give Minato THAT power?" I said. Everyone in the room was still standing like an idiot while Natsu was trying to find out what the heck we are talking about.

"I gave him that power because..." Mavis said. Just then..._BOOM! CRASH! CRUMBLE!_

Something was happening outside. Everyone in that room ran outside to see what was happening. It was the arena. The arena was crumbling down, But how? Everyone in the town walked outside to see what was happening. All the guilds ran to the arena too see what or who caused this. When we arrived there me and Minato checked if Lizzy, Shiro, and Ayumi was ok. They were. I ran to them. Yea we kinda ditched Fairy Tail...

"Hey are you guys ok?" I said

"Yea were ok." Lizzy said

"Yep I'm fine." Ayumi said

All the guilds who were participating in the games checked who or what done this...just then 3 figures appeared when the dust cleared out. There were 2 guys and 1 girl. One of the guy had red eyes with blonde hair he was wearing ripped up jeans with a red t-shirt with a cross mark on it, he also had some piercings on his ears. He looked 18. The other guy had Green hair with dark green eyes, he was also wearing black glasses. He wore long baggy jeans and an oversized green shirt. He looked 19. The girl had long black hair with little specks of purple at the tip of her hair which was tied in a side ponytail. Purple eys. She wore bandages over her breast and she wore shorts that stopped above her knee. and over that she wore a purple cloak. She looked 18

"Who are you!" I heard Natsu yelled "and what have you done to the arena!"

"Oh is this how you speak to someone you just meet." The Girl said. Her voice sounded like Erza's voice but softer a little bit. Natsu ran to beat her up but she dodged it and elbowed him hard on the back that made him hit the floor. The other guilds except for my guild and Fairy Tail ran away because they didn't want to get beaten up. But I don't get why Sabertooth left, maybe they were lazy...I guess.

"Natsu!" Erza yelled as she ran to Natsu's aid while being followed by the rest of the guild. "Why did you do that?!"

"It's his fault that he tried to punch me." The girl said

"Umm...Lucy shouldn't we help them?" Shiro whispered

"Ok I was getting bored anyways" Just then the two guys spotted us.

"Hey, Haru I spotted some people." I heard The guy with the blonde hair said

'Ok..." Haru, the guy with the green hair said pointing at us"Hey Mii were going over there were the group of people is."

When they were walking towards here Me, Minato, Lizzy, Shiro, and Ayumi stood in our battle stances.

"What do you guys want?" Lizzy said "And did you do this."

"Let's battle." Haru said "If you win we'll answer all your questions and if we win you have to do us a favor, Ok?"

"Ok, but I don't think the teams are even, it's 2 vs 5." I said "3 of us have to sit out."

" I'll drop out of this one." Ayumi said "Because I know you could beat them."

"Yea me too." Shiro and Lizzy said in unison

"Ok so it's me and Minato vs the two of them." I said

"Ok now for our introduction... " The guy with the blonde hair said "My name is Daichi. and his name is Haru. The girl over there with those Fairies is named Mii"

"Ok, My name is Lucy and my partners name is Minato." I said

"Ok let the battle start." Daichi said "You first."

"No you can go first." I said

"No you go first."

With a lot of arguing Daichi's team is going first. "So let's get this started with..." Daichi said

**~Back to Fairy Tail~**

**NORMAL POV**

"Natsu!" Erza yelled as she ran to Natsu's aid while being followed by the rest of the guild. "Why did you do that?!"

"It's his fault that he tried to punch me." The girl said

"You'll pay." Erza glared, Erza equipped into her Lighting Empress Armor. Erza kept sending attacks to Mii but she dodges them all. It looks like she was teleporting.

"Teleport." Mii said as she took out her sash of nails. She teleported them to the edges of Erza's clothes. Now Erza was pinned down to the floor.

"I can't move?!" Erza said

"The nails paralyze you till the user removes them." Mii said.

Everyone in Fairy Tail was shocked. They couldn't believe that Erza got beaten down.

"You know that's not the only magic I use." Mii said as she picked up a pebble. Mii threw it up in the air and slid her fingers across the pebble and it went full speed towards Erza's stomach.

"AHH!" Erza screamed. Now she lauded there unconscious.

"Now who's next?" Mii said

* * *

Ohh~ who are those mysterious people, revealed in the next chapter. Ok so how was it so far... Well again sorry if its short and plz Reveiw so byee 3

Below~ Info on my new OC

Daichi

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Red

Age: 18

Usual Clothes: Ripped up jeans and t shirts.

Magic: Announce in the next chapter

Personality: Nice, Kind and sometimes mean

* * *

Haru

Hair: Green

Eyes: Dark green, wears glasses

Age: 19

Usual Clothes: Baggy jeans and oversized shirts

Magic: Announce in the next chapter

Personality: Nerdy like person but kind

* * *

Mii

Hair:Long Black hair

Eyes: Purple

Age:18

Usual Clothes: Purple cloak,Shorts, And bandages over her breasts

Magic:Teleporting and more announced in the next chapter

Personality: Erza personality


	9. Battles

_Chapter 9 - Battles_

_Ok everyone this is chapter 8, battles. Again sorry if it's short. I worked on it all night because I didn't have anytime to type it. So hope you like!_

**~Fairy Tail~**

**NORMAL POV**

"You know that's not the only magic I use." Mii said as she picked up a pebble. Mii threw it up in the air and slid her fingers across the pebble and it went full speed towards Erza's stomach.

"AHH!" Erza screamed. Now she laid there unconscious.

"Now who's next?" Mii said "I don't care how many."

"I'll go." Natsu said getting up from the floor "and what magic is that?"

"Its called move point, It's an ability to move anything or anyone anywhere you want in any speed with just a slide on any surface. it depends how strong the user is. And I also use teleporting magic. I could teleport things that's in a range of 10 feet" Mii said "Now your turn to introduce yourself, My name is Mii."

"Wow this is going to be a tough competition." Natsu said "And you guys you can leave this to us, just go and try to get Erza out of here." Natsu said to the rest of Fairy Tail. With that they took a long time to get Erza out of those pins and left back to the hotel.

"Well my name is Natsu and I use fire/lightning dragon slayer magic."Natsu continued

"Well, I'll go too " Gray said "Like you can stand out there for a minute. My name is Gray and I use water and ice magic"_ (They learned new magic from the training before the Grand Magic Games, Chapter 2)_

"Ha..I'm going to get team up with ice stripper here " Natsu said

"You know I'm not doing it for you I'm doing this for Erza." Gray said

The both got into their fighting stances and started summoning their magic. " Ok ready set start!" Mii said as she teleported behind Gray. " I'll just get rid of one first." Mii said. "Move point..." She was about to slide her hand across Gray's back but Natsu attacked her before she did. But good thing she teleported before she got attacked.

"Thanks Flame Brain" Gray said

"I just don't want my friend to die." Natsu said " Because if you die I Won't have anyone to fight with."

"Thanks a lot" Gray said sarcastically

"Wow what a beautiful friendship ." Mii said "But I'll just destroy that friendship"

"What do you mean?" Natsu said

"I'll answer you question after you win the battle." Mii said. As she said that she quickly teleported behind Natsu and used her move point. She dragged her hand across his back and he flew to where Lucy is. Gray ran to where Natsu flew.

**~Where Lucy is~**

**LUCY POV**

"Ok let the battle start." Daichi said "You first."

"No you can go first." I said

"No you go first."

With a lot of arguing Daichi's team is going first. "So let's get this started with..." Daichi said. Just then Natsu flew full speed towards me, and Gray was trying to keep up with Natsu. " When did they seem so friendly with each other" I thought. When he was about to crash into me I kicked him down to the ground. He had a big bump on his head.

"Tch" Natsu said as he jumped back on his feet and ran back to his battle. Same with Gray.

"Ha..Mii is owning him right now" Haru said

"Yea that guy with the pink hair is is getting beat up." Daichi said. "NOO! my hair is not pink it's salmon colored!" Natsu yelled in the distance.

"Ummm ok?" Daichi said " ok now to get this started." They both disappeared behind us and kicked us on the back. I got hit and Minato dodged it. Shiro, Ayumi, and Lizzy were scared that we will get hurt.

"Lucy are you ok?" Minato asked

"Yea. I'll just heal myself." With that a glowing light appeared on my back and made the bruises disappear. "Now it's our turn." I said getting off the ground and dusting the invisible dust off my clothes.

_"Celestial Dragon Roar!_" I yelled

"_Fire Dragon Roar!_" Minato yelled

_"Unison Raid."_

The attack was heading towards them but they dodged it and they disappeared next to us and Daichi whispered in my ear "I can't believe you don't remember us..."

* * *

OHH...What connection do they have with Lucy?! Well plz review. BYEZ!


	10. Remembrance

Chapter 10 - Remembrance

Sorry if this chapter is short so hope you like! *:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

**LUCY POV**

The attack was heading towards them but they dodged it and they disappeared next to us and Daichi whispered in my ear "I can't believe you don't remember us..."

I stopped and said "What do you mean."

"Lucy do you know these people." Lizzy said

"I don't know."

"You sure don't remember us do you." Haru said as he stop. I looked at Minato his bangs was covering his eyes and he was grinning.

"We were your childhood friends and if you don't remember that then someone has messed with your memory." Daichi said.

"I don't remember anything and Minato is my childhood friend." I said "Not you guys."

" We laughed, played and cried with each other and this time if you don't remember us then you are a horrible friend." Haru said.

" Fine if you do know me then answer these questions." I said

"Fine."

"What year did my mom die then?" I said

"Year X777." Daichi said

"What's my favorite food?"

"Yogurt." Haru said

With a lot of questions answered, Daichi and Haru answered all the questions correctly and when They were about to say something Minato spoke up and said "Ah you got me I messed with her memory to get close to her." Everyone's eyes widen and I said "Your lying."

"No I'm not if I was lying then I wouldn't be this serious right now and I'm a good actor am I?" Minato said. I backed away from him and tears started to fall out of my eyes.

"Minato how could you ." Shiro said.

"Well. I didn't tell you guys all my magic. I'm way stronger then Lucy." Minato said

"Give back her memories." Daichi glared

"If you guys can beat me." Minato said

"I'll go." I said

"Lucy are you sure, he said that he was stronger then you." Ayumi said

"Yea even if he said was true then at least I will die happy because I got to meet you guys." I said

Ayumi coved her mouth and tears started to come out. She sat down and crouched into a ball. "Now can you guys go. I don't want you to see me like this. " I cried

"No friends always stick together ." Haru said

"Even if you win or lose we would always be with you and Mii with get sad." Daichi said. "So do your best!" I wiped the tears off my face and whispered "thank you." "But I can't believe you don't sense his magic right now." I thought.

**~Back to Fairy Tail~**

** NATSU POV**

"I'll answer you question after you win the battle." Mii said. As she said that she quickly teleported behind me and used her move point. She dragged her hand across my back and I flew to where Lucy is. Gray ran to where I flew. I was about to crash into Lucy but she kicked me down. How can she get so strong? But I'll deal with it later. I ran back to the battle. When I got back Gray and Mii started to laugh.

"What's so funny." I asked

"_Pfft_.. You have a Umm bump on your head flame brain" Gray chuckled

I touched my head I felt a big bump I poked it. It started to sting really bad but how can Lucy hurt me? "Ow." I said as I rubbed the bump. I saw Mii look towards Lucy and the others she looked worried.

"If your worried about them why don't finish us up right now?" I said

"I will." Mii said " Open the gate of the Gods grant me this power, Power of the Stars!" _ (It's just like Urano Meteria and Shiro's ice destruction)_

It was very bright and me and gray tried to escape but it was too late we got hit. That magic was very strong that we fell unconscious.

**MII POV**

"Now that I'm finish with them I'll go meet up with Haru and Daichi." I said as I ran towards their direction. Their I saw ...

* * *

Ohh! Minato how could you! Well I was the one who typed it anyways... So if you want to know how I know Lucy's fav food then Review. So I hope you guys review!

Oh another thing is if you guys have any ideas for a new fanfic I should write or recommend a couple then review or message me so bye...


	11. Lucy!

Chapter 11 - Lucy!

Well this is chapter 11 of my new life so hope you like and sorry if this chapter is short I worked on it this morning and it took a long time...So...now onto the chapter...

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

"Now that I'm finish with them I'll go meet up with Haru and Daichi." Mii said as she ran towards their direction. Their she saw ... Blood splattered everywhere. Mii followed where it was coming from. It was Lucy. There was a sword that was right in her stomach. The guy in front of her pulled out the sword and she fell down to the ground.

Daichi, Haru and her friends ran to her. Mii ran there too. Tears started to spill out of their eyes. But Daichi's bangs was covering his eyes he was clenching his fist. He stood up and yelled "How could you kill her it was just a battle."

"I didn't make any promises." Minato smirked

"Now it's payback." Daichi glared. He looked back at Lucy and said "Don't worry I'll defeat him for you."

**MINATO POV**

**Trapped somewhere**

I woke up somewhere dark. I sat up. In front of me was a screen. There I saw Lucy and everyone else. Just then the next screen came and I saw Lucy covered will blood. She felled down to the ground and lake there lifeless but I knew that she wouldn't die that easily. But I did that with my own hands.

"Why did I do.." I thought as I fell down to my knees.

"Ha! That's what you get." Someone said. Just then I saw someone coming out of the shadows. He had blue hair with dark blue eyes. He was wearing a long black cloak that went down to his feet.

"Let me out." I said "and who are you."

"Nah, I'm going to use your body to kill everyone out there." The person said "And make you feel all guilty about it."

"You'll find out who I am later." The person continued

"RUNN!" I tried to yell to Daichi he didn't hear me.

"It's useless." The person said " They won't hear you because I took over your body."

My eyes widened in anger. I ran up to him to punch him but he dodged it. He went up behind me and kicked me down. I stood up again and said "Roar of the fire dragon!" But nothing came out.

"You can't use magic in here." The person said "This place seals all magic except for mines."

**~Back to Daichi~**

**DAICHI POV**

"Now it's payback." I glared. I looked back at Lucy and said "Don't worry I'll defeat him for you."

Just then I saw her flinch. She tried getting up but she couldn't the wound in her stomach stopped her from doing that. Haru and the rest were happy that she was still alive but I can't be happy until I defeat him for hurting her. Lucy was trying to say something. I ran to her and held her up into my arms. She said "St..op..Do..n't..ki..ll..him."

I was confused. "Why he hurt you?!" I yelled. She cupped my cheeks and said "He's...be..ing...pos..se...ss..."

Everyone's eyes widened. "But how do we free him?" Ayumi said.

" Co..m..bi..ne..all..your..po..wers..." She said "To..fr..ee..him."Just then her hands fell from my cheeks and layed there in my arms lifeless. I shook her but it was useless...she was already gone... Everyone's eyes widened and tears started to pour out of their eyes but we didn't think she would like this so we all wiped all the tears off our faces and stood up. We all held hands and started to enchant something. The possessed Minato stood there waiting on what will happened.

We finished enchanting and now every one of us was glowing. Just then a large beam of light hit him but he put up a barrier around of him. We concentrated harder and the barrier started to break. Minato looked angry. But we kept concentrating until the barrier broke. It hit him and and a dark fog started to escape from him. We were done and fell down. We couldn't stand up. We used to much magic. Minato fell down too and went unconscious. We finally got the strength to stand up. We all looked at Lucy and tears fell out of our eyes and fell down on our knees. Just then Minato woke up and...

**~Where Natsu and Gray is~**

**NATSU POV**

I woke up from that powerful attack from Mii. I feel sore all over. I then I saw Gray flinched and woke up at the same time I did. Just then we saw glowing in the direction Lucy was. Me and Gray walked back to our hotel to check on Erza.

"You know flame Brain. You got owned really badly." Gray said

"Say that to the person who got owned by the same person I did." I smirked.

We both walked back to the hotel about 3 minutes later. When we reach our hotel We went up the elevater and to our room. I knocked on it.

_"Coming."_ I heard Lisanna say. She opened it and her eyes widened, me and Gray were covered with bruises and cuts.

"What happened?!" Lisanna yelled.

"We'll tell you later after someone heals us." I said. We both went inside and I sat on my bed while Gray sat on his. We looked at Erza. She was wrapped with bandages around her stomach.. I was angry. Just then Wendy said "She'll be ok.. She would wake up tomorrow, but I don't think she could participate in the games for a while even though the arena is already destroyed."She went over to heal Gray first because he was the closest to her. Few minutes later she went over to heal me. She was already tired.

"Wendy don't over do it too much." Carla said, worriedly

" Don't worry Carla I'm ok." Wendy said. Few minutes later Wendy finished healing me.

"How did you get this hurt." Master said

"Well that girl that we battle defeated up wit one spell and I don't know what happened next my world went blank and when we woke up we saw a glowing light the shone from where Lucy is and next we went back here." I said

"Wait did you say Lucy?!" Master said

"Yea what about it." I asked

"Because when we saw the light I felt the chills. It felt like something was missing." Master said

I was confused along with the other guild members that were in the room. and Mavis then said _"Me too."_

* * *

Will Natsu and the others find out? or will they ignore it. Well Plz review and again sorry if this chapter is short like the other chapters..heh..


	12. Regret

Chapter 12 - Regret

Sorry if you guys expected the update yesterday. I have 3 projects due before Winter break. Yea I know my life sucks. So here's chapter 12 of My New Life!

**NORMAL POV**

Natsu was confused along with the other guild members that were in the room. and Mavis then said "Me too."

"What do you mean?" Natsu said as he stood up but immediately sat back down. He was too sore to even stand up.

"It felt like we were missing something important since that light." Master said as he rubbed the bottom of his chin while sitting with his legs crossed.

**~Back to Minato~**

**NORMAL POV**

We all looked at Lucy and tears fell out of our eyes and fell down on our knees. Just then Minato woke up and looked at Lucy and crawled over there. He then covered his face with his hands and started crying. Just then Daichi came over and grabbed the collar of his sweater and picked him up. His face was covered with tears and boogers was coming out of his nose.

"Daichi stop!" Mii yelled. Daichi clenched his fist and let him down. Just then Lucy started to glow. Everyone ran to her aid.

'What's happening?!" Lizzy said.

"I don't know..." Ayumi said

"Hey! Haru you're smart, you know what's happening right?" Daichi trembled.

He said " No I don't know what's happening I never seen this in my whole life."

Just then Lucy started to disappear. Minato ran over to her and held her hand up to his face but it was too late she was already gone. Just then Lizzy stood up and said "Lucy wouldn't be happy if we keep crying so let's win the Games for her sake and Daichi and the rest if you want to join the guild you can." Ayumi and Shiro stood up then Daichi, Mii, and Haru nodded. "Ok let's go back to our hotel. There you would get your stamp." They all knew they were still suffering but still stayed cheerful for her sake.

'Hey Minato it's time to go. It was accident so don't worry and Lucy won't be happy if she saw you like this." Shiro said as he held his hand to Minato. He grabbed and stood up. He wobbled a bit but then started to follow them to the hotel. When they arrived at the hotel they all sat down on the bed in despair. Just then Lizzy said " Mii, Haru and Daichi where and what color do you want your stamp." She took out the stamp that was in her bag.

"I want it purple on the left side of my stomach please." Mii said

"I want it green on my left shoulder ." Haru said

"We'll I want it yellow on my right shoulder." Daichi said.

With that she stamped their stamp on the place they want it to be at. Just then they heard a loud speaker go on. "You all know that the arena was destroyed but it was uncertain who did it but... the games will still go on!" Mii and the others turned pale.

"Hey why are you guys so pale?" Ayumi said

"We were the ones who destroyed the arena...Heh..." Daichi said rubbing the back of his head.

"Minato how did that shadow possess you anyways." Shiro said

"It happened when Lucy was questioning Daichi and Haru. It came straight at me from behind but I don't know what it wants with me and I still don't know why the shadow messed with her memory." Minato said " it was all my fault..."

"It's not your fault Minato." Shiro said " The Shadow did it."

"But It was my body..." Minato cried. Just then Ayumi came over and slapped him across his face. That was unlikely of her. Now there was a red hand mark on his cheek.

"Stop blaming it on yourself!" Ayumi yelled "What happened if Lucy saw you like this!" There was a silence that lasted for 30 seconds. Just then Lizzy said..

"Ok onto a different question Minato do you still want to participate in the games?" Lizzy asked "It's ok if you don't we'll just have Daichi and the others do it." But Minato was already asleep on his bed with tears on his face.

"That was fast ! " Everyone said.

**~Somewhere...~**

**NORMAL POV**

"Do you think she's going to be ok?" A woman with long blue hair said. She wore a strapless light blue dress that reached her knee. It was all frilly.

"I think so you, healed her as much as you can." A guy with red hair said. He wore red skinny jeans and a black shirt that said 'I'm Awesome' ( LOL!)

"But the thing I'm worried about is that when she wakes up she will have mostly none of her memories with her." The woman with blue hair said.

"So it's amnesia then but will her memories come back?" The guys with red hair said.

"It's an 50% that she won't remember mostly anything, the other 20% is that she would remember everything and the rest that she would remember parts of her memory. But we would have to wait for the best." The woman said.

"But why did you bring her here anyways?" The guy said

"Because she holds the power to go to the dragon realm." The woman said

* * *

Sorry for this cheesy chapter but plz reveiw!


	13. GMG continued

Chapter 13 - GMG continued

Sorry for the late update, with you know winter break and stuff. So I made this chapter long so hope you like. It's over a thousand words so I think it's long enough.

* * *

**NORMAL POV **

"But why did you bring her here anyways?" The guy said

"Because she holds the power to go to the dragon realm." The woman said

"But Grandeeney I don't think she'll remember us.." The guy said

"But we'll just have to wait...Igneel.." Grandeeney said "Her mom recused us remember...so we have to keep her safe."

**~Back to Starlight Autumn~**

**NORMAL POV**

"Ok onto a different question Minato do you still want to participate in the games?" Lizzy asked "It's ok if you don't we'll just have Daichi and the others do it." But Minato was already asleep on his bed with tears on his face.

"That was fast ! " Everyone said.

"Wait we need to introduce ourselves!' Lizzy said "Well I'll got first. My Name is Lizzy and I use levitation magic and I could summon fairies! Now who's next?"

"Umm I'll go.." Ayumi said " My name is Ayumi and I use time and space magic and umm I'm also his girlfriend." She pointed to Shiro.

"You two look like an awesome couple! I wish I have a boyfriend..." Mii said desperately. "But all well. I will go next. My name is Mii and I use a power called move point and I use god powers."

"Woah your strong!" Lizzy said

"Ok I will go next." Shiro said "My name is Shiro and I use ice magic."

"Ok now it's my turn." Haru said " My name is Haru and I use teleporting magic and I use Lighting power too which I didn't use during the battle because I can't control it right now and I could sense where each person is and their magic"

"Ok enough will him." Daichi said "My name is Daichi and I use teleporting magic like Haru and I also use earth magic."

"This is just like the first time we met..." Lizzy said as she started to cry. Ayumi went and try to cheer her up but she started to cry too cause it was the first time she met Lucy. Shiro was holding back his tears. Daichi, Haru, and Mii was crying cause she was their childhood friend they couldn't help her at all. But this was the hardest for Minato after all he was her first love and Childhood friend.

5 minutes later after all the crying everyone went to bed at 8:00 pm. The next morning was the second day of the Grand Magic Games. Everyone woke up and got ready. All of them looked determined to win the games for her sake.

"So Ayumi, Shiro, Daichi, Haru, and Minato with participate in today's game." Lizzy said. Everyone nodded. Minato didn't cry. Ayumi made that wonderful speech yesturday and also slapped him... " So come on!" Everyone was determined. When they reached the arena area which was totally destroyed by, you know..the new members... Lizzy and Mii went to the benches while Minato, Daichi, Haru, Shiro, and Ayumi was in the arena.

"Ok, today's the second day of the grand magic games!" Mato said in the speaker. Just then he saw a change in Autumn Starlight's members. "Looks like some guilds changed some of their members around." The audience was still confused on why the arena was destroyed. "Ok the first event of the day is... CHARIOT! Everyone pick a person from their team and then they will report to the center of the arena."

"Ok so who wants to go?" Shiro said.

"I'll do it!" Daichi said. " I can just teleport to the finish line."

"Yea but you limit is 50 feet each time you teleport. _Loser_...hehe" Haru said " Are you sure you wanna go my teleport is 80 feet."

"Showoff..." Daichi said

"Ok but watch out from some battlers." Haru said " Plus this is your first game after all."

"Ok now that everyone has picked one of their members please get onto the last chariot to start the round!" Mato said. Everyone jumped on the Chariot and waited for the starting signal.

Autumn Starlight - Daichi

Fairy Tail A - Natsu

Fairy Tail B - Gajeel

Sabertooth - Sting

Raven Tail - Nulpudding

Lamia Scale - Sherry

Blue Pegasus - Ren

Mermaid Heel - Millianna

Quattro Cerberus -Bacchus

**DAICHI POV**

"GOO!" Mato yelled and he shot a bullet into the air. It was really loud. I bet it must be hard for the dragon slayers the most because you know they have sensitive ears. Well that's what I read from a book that Haru showed me.

"Now my top priority is to win the Grand Magic Games...Lucy I will win for you..." I thought

All of the contestant ran trying to go to the finish line. Some were walking their some had motion sickness, Some ran, and some battled. I just stood at the starting line waiting for the right time. I then teleported 50 feet closer to finish line. I was in front of a few people. I teleported again. This time I was second and that Bacchus dude was first but he didn't reach the finish line yet even though he was really fast. I teleported in front of him. He was surprised that I was the first to catch up to him. The finish line was 10 meters far. That's enough to teleport to the finish line. That Bacchus dude was almost near the finish line so I immediately teleported behind the finish line and ran up to the ribbon. I was the first to finish! The audience was cheering.

"The first person to arrive is...from STARLIGHT AUTUMN!" Mato yelled. Next Bacchus from Quatro Cerberus , third is Nulpudding from Raven Tail, Fourth Millianna from Mermaid Heel, Fifth is Ren from Blue Pegasus, Sixth is Sherry from Lamia Scale, Seventh is Natsu from Fairy Tail Team A, Eighth is Gajeel from Fairy Tail team B, and last but not least Sting from Sabertooth. For a reason they 3 looked kinda sick, Motion Sickness I guess?

**NORMAL POV**

"Ok all the contestants please report back to your team and our next event of the day is HIDDEN!" Mato yelled in the speaker. "One person from each team will wander around the town which is going to be in the arena. If you attack the right person you will gain 2 point each. There are also going to be clones so if you hit one you will lose 1 point so watch out. The participants will be scattered around the town so be on the look out for anybody you might think are real. The time limit is 30 minutes.."

Daichi came back to the team with a grin on his face and said "I did it!"

"Good Job!" Ayumi said "So who wants to do this round?"

"Um I'll do it." Haru said.

"But you don't have offensive moves because you can't control your lightning powers." Shrio stated.

"Well I'm good at martial arts so I'll kick their butt...literally..." Haru said as he gave off a deadly aura. Who knew he was like that.

"Ok, do your best!" Daichi said as he held up both of his thumbs and stuck out his tongue while he winked one of his eye.

**HARU POV**

I was going to participate in today's round, Hidden. I have to win for her sake. I walked to the center of the arena and just then a huge town appeared right in the arena. Everyone was teleported to different sections of the town. Clones started To appear. There were like a million of them.

Autumn Starlight - Haru

Fairy Tail A - Erza

Fairy Tail B - Mira

Sabertooth - Rufus

Raven Tail - Obra

Lamia Scale - Lyon

Blue Pegasus - Eve

Mermaid Heel - Kugura

Quattro Cerberus - The Sock Dude (I forgot his name)

"Everyone are you ready !" Mato yelled "Well ready...set...GO!" The clones started walking around. I got an idea. Which is to imitate each clone and walk around to see if I can sense the real ones. For a minute or two I sense someone near by. I looked around to see someone charging at me. He had white hair and he uses ice magic..Just like Shiro! I panicked and teleported behind him and kicked him in the butt really hard and he fell. I got my first point. I looked at my team and held up two thumbs. Their jaws hit the floor. I bet they thought I was joking about kicking their butts. Now I kept walking around to see if I can sense anybody. I looked at the score board so far. My face went pale. I am last just for getting 1 point. The other teams got more then 10 points. I bet my team is disappointed in me now. 10 minutes already past. I better hurry.

"I just figured how to find more people. I just have to climb onto the roof and look around to find them easier." I thought. I climbed up the window to the roof. I sat down. I skimmed threw the town until I spotted a girl with long red hair. I sensed really strong magic from her.

**~Back in the other Dimension~**

**NORMAL POV**

"But we'll just have to wait...Igneel.." Grandeeney said "Her mom recused us remember...so we have to keep her safe."

Just then they both heard mumbling. It was Lucy. She was waking up. When she was fully awake she examined the room and then spotted Grandeeney and Igneel. She then said "Who are you? Where am I?"

"So she actually lost her memory then.." Igneel sighed.

"Yea." Grandeeney said "Ok, Lucy are you alright." Lucy nodded

"She still remembers who she is that better then nothing." Igneel said with little joy in his voice.

"Umm how do you know me and like I said Who are you?" Lucy said as she tilted her heard to the side while kicking her foot back and forth.

"Oh my name is Grandeeney and this is Igneel and we are your parents!" Grandeeney said. Igneel just stood there blushing. Lucy stared at them and said "Then why is my hair blonde and yours are blue and red?" They both started sweating.

"Because your grams has blonde hair." They both said. _lies_...

"I have another question why am I doing here and where am I?" Lucy said

* * *

Again sorry for the late update. You don't expect me to update exactly every week and have no time for Christmas right? oh well...anyways plz review and sorry for some mistakes and such... (｡-_-｡) Plus there is also a poll on my profile so make you you check it out! :P

Another thing that if you have any ideas for a new fanfic that I should write then don't be afraid to review and I'll dedicate that story to you!

~Requirements~

-A mini plot

...and..

-Couple (as many as you want)


	14. Overpowered!

Chapter 14 - Overpowered!

_Sorry for the late update! School just started again and I have to study for this big test coming up this week and there's a time limit! This is going to kill me... I hate my life... Well here's chapter 14 of my new life!_

* * *

**NORMAL POV **

"Because your grams has blonde hair." They both said. _lies_...

"I have another question why am I doing here and where am I?" Lucy said

"You are here because you fainted and you are at the dragon realm." Igneel said

"Wait what...? Dragon. Realm!" Lucy yelled "I never thought dragons were alive. So that means your dragons then?"

"Nice job Igneel how are we suppose to explain this to her." Grandeeney whispered to Igneel. She was clearly annoyed."After this I'm going to put you in a ditch and let you rot in there." She glared at him.

Igneel started sweating and tipped toed back where the huge gigantic door was. He was clearly trying to escape. "You are trying to escape?! Oh no you don't." She kicked where it hurt the most (_You know where don't you...hehehe_.) He laid down and started spinning around while holding the place which hurts the most when someone kicks them.

"Sorry about your father. He's a total nutcase." Grandeeney said as she rubbed the back of her head. Lucy just looked at them weird.

"So dragons are real then?" Lucy said avoiding that statement. "If so are you guys dragons too?"

"Pfft..of course not who do you think we are...a bunch of liars..." Grandeeney said as she started to sweat a lot again. Just then there was a knock on the door. Igneel stood up from the ground and said "I'm not going to open it."

"Fine." Grandeeney said. She opened the big door and there stood a dragon. She quickly shut the door closed and looked back at Lucy.

"Aha! you guys are liars, dragons are real!" Lucy said.

**~Back to the Games~**

**HARU POV**

"I just figured how to find more people. I just have to climb onto the roof and look around to find them easier." I said to myself. I climbed up the window to the roof. I sat down. I skimmed threw the town until I spotted a girl with long red hair few meters away from me. I sensed really strong magic from her. I jumped down the down and landed on my butt.

"Ow..." I said as I stood up. I looked up and saw a sword coming straight at me. I dodged it. "A sneak attack like that won't do."

" Wait I've seen you before!" The girls with the red hair said.

"OHH YEA. Your were the one who got beaten up by Mii!" I said. She then spotted my guild mark on my left shoulder.

"Wait are you in Lucy's guild?!" She said. I nodded in confusion and said " How do you know her?"

"That's the same question I would like to asked you." She said. I looked at the time...19 minutes and 30 seconds left.

"Ok who wins this battle before the time ends gets to answer the question first." I said. She nodded. " Ok." She transformed into a different armor. It was all silver and metaly. She summoned tens swords going straight at me. I teleported few feet behind her behind her before the smoke clears up but she hit 3 clones already She quickly turned around.

"I guess she sensed me." I thought.

"You know Lucy was always a weakling." She said.

"Don't you make fun of her." I glared.

"Why your afraid that I'm going to beat her up someday." She said

"Like I said don't make fun of her! And who are you calling weak if I can't even control my powers" I said as sparks of lighting started to appear. She send a sword at me but a barrier of lightning blocked it and the sword disintegrated .

"Lightning?" She said. Just then the barrier started growing bigger and bigger. It destroyed everything in its path. I tried to stop it but I couldn't. I can't even control my powers. The barrier destroyed all the clones and the contestants. It stopped growing after it filled up the whole town.

"Ahh! What am I doing I'm going to get negative points!" I yelled out loud. But when all the clones were gone all the contestants kept getting regenerated in the lightning.

**~Back to Autumn Starlight~**

**NORMAL POV**

Everyone was watching the round go on until they saw a barrier of lightning growing bigger and bigger. It was coming from Haru.

"What's that?! "AHH it's the end of the world! "We're all going to die!" Some of the people in the audience yelled while running around in circles. The judges all had blank faces.

"What Is that?" Ayumi asked

" Thats Haru!" Daichi said

"What is he doing I thought he can't control his lightning powers." Shiro yelled.

"It happens randomly." Daichi said

"How do we calm it down?" Ayumi said

"This..." Daichi said " Hey Haru concentrate on the flow of your magic!" He yelled across the arena. Haru then spotted him and mouthed "Thanks"

**~BackTo Haru~**

**HARU POV**

" Hey Haru concentrate on the flow of your magic!" I heard Daichi yell across the arena. I looked a him and mouthed "Thanks" I closed my eyes and try to concentrate. The lightning barrier started to get smaller and smaller until it sopped. I looked at the time, 3 more minutes! I then looked at the score board...We got ...48 points! While the rest had like zero through 5 points.

I started walking around again till the time runs out. I was walking till all the contestants cornered me. They all looked really mad.

"Charge!" The Girl with the red hair said. All the attacks went coming straight at me.

"Oh no this isn't going to be good." I said trying to teleport somewhere else but I used up all my magic. I ducked. The attacks missed. I stood back up and dusted all the dirt off my pants " Ok everyone calm down don't release your anger on me. Lets talk about it first." I said starting to sweat a little. I backed away slowly till I bumped into the girl with the red hair. I looked at her and quickly went back into the middle of the circle.

"Ok one more time!" She said. All the attacks started to head towards me. I was panicking on what to do but it was too ate I got hit. The time was also over. I got 40 points now. At least I still won.

"Wow that was a awesome battle and for now the next round is a 1 vs 1 battle !" Mato said. " We will pick the the contestants for this round so stay tuned for the next match! This is going to be 1 battle" I then walked back to my team with scratches all over. When I reached my team Daichi said " I feel sorry for you all the teams were all going against you but good job."

I then saw Lizzy and Mii heading towards us. "Haru are you ok? You are covered with scratches! Here let me heal you." Lizzy said " Fairy of Healing!" Just then a tiny fairy came out. She wore a nurses nurses hat and a lab coat with a red plus sign right in the middle. She had Blonde hair and brown eyes just like Lucy. "Can you heal that kid over there please?" The Fairy nodded and went over to me. She put her hand on my forehead and a green light covered my body. Few minutes later she finished healing me.

"Thank you." I said

"Ok you can go back now." Lizzy said kindly. She then disappeared back to her world.

"She kinda looks like Lucy..." Minato said. He was sitting down while leaning on the wall. Just then we heard the speaker go on.

"Ok everyone are you ready we finally pick out who's going to battle ! Ok the contestant that is going to battle each other is...Natsu from Fairy Tail and ...Minato from Starlight Autumn!"

* * *

A big battle coming up with Natsu vs Minato! Who do you think is going to win? Anyways please Reveiw ! Bye! See you guys next week ... probably ...


	15. Minato vs Natsu

Chapter 15 - Minato vs Natsu

Sorry again for the late update. I was working on a new fanfic. If you want to know whats its about check my profile. its called "Last Minute" so heres chapter 15 of My New Life! Enjoy!

* * *

**MINATO POV**

"She kinda looks like Lucy..." I said. I was sitting down while leaning on the wall. Just then we heard the speaker go on.

"Ok everyone are you ready! Ok the contestant that is going to battle each other is...Natsu from Fairy Tail team A and ...Minato from Starlight Autumn!" Mato yelled " Everyone get ready this is going to be a fierce battle."

"..."

"Minato your up!" Shiro said as he held his hand to me. I grabbed his hand and stood up. "Remember that's the guy that hurt Lucy." I nodded.

"Minato good luck!" My team said. I then walked to the middle of the wrecked arena. When I reached there I spotted the guy that hurt Lucy.

"Ok let the battle with Minato from Autumn Starlight vs Natsu from Fairy Tail Team A...BEGIN!" Mato yelled in his little speaker.

"We finally meet again." Natsu smirked.

"Let's make a bet...if I win you have to leave us alone and if you win...we leave the Games." I said.

"Fine with me..another bet to fulfill." Natsu said.

"Another bet? " I thought. Just then I heard Lizzy yell something.

"Are you crazy?! That's one horrible bet!" She yelled. I smiled at her and said " Don't worry I promised to her we will be number 1 in Fiore ."

"Enough with the jibber jabber. Lets get this battle started." Natsu said. I turned to him. He ran up to me with his hand on fire. When he was about to punch me I grabbed his hand and stopped the fire. (_Remember Minato is a element user._)

"What is this?!" One of the judges yelled "He stopped the salamanders attack BARE HANDED!" The audiences was amazed and surprised.

"You stopped my punch. Well that's nothing to worry about I have a plan up my sleeve." Natsu said.

"We'll fine by me but I will not lose the bet and I also have a plan up my sleeve." I said covered with flames.

"Fire user huh? But sorry that wont work on me." Natsu said

"Who said it wouldn't work? and who said I was just a fire user" I said now the flame that was covering me started growing bigger and bigger. I saw Natsu's eyes widened but he didn't look surprised at all.

"Hah I can eat those flames without a prob..." Natsu said. I ran towards him and punched him right in his face. My hands were powered with flames. Natsu was speeding towards the audience but he stopped himself with his flames. He landed on his feet and stood up. His cheek was bruised. "What?! How could that flame hit me."

"Like I said I have a plan up my sleeve too you know." I glared at him.

"OK I will go first." Natsu said "Roar of the Lighting and fire dragon" A swirl mixed with fire and lighting came speeding towards me.

"Useless..." I said to my self. I set up a barrier made of the main types of elements, Fire, Water, Earth and, Air. The attack that Natsu used came in contact with the barrier. The barrier didn't even crack or break. When the attack stopped Natsu said "How you stop my attack?! That was one of my strongest moves!"

"Fine lets make this a combat match but I won't make any promises though." I said as the barrier I set up disappeared.

" That's fine by me." Natsu said. We started throwing punches and kicks at each other. Some of the punches hit but some didn't.

"10 minutes left!" Mato said. He looked like he was too into the battle between me and Natsu. (_In my fanfic the battle is 45 minutes each_.)

"This is getting nowhere I guess I have to use that." I said. I took out something in my pocket. It was Lucy's spirit keys.

**~To Starlight Autumn~**

**NORMAL POV**

"Wow Minato is actually really strong. He mostly stopped all the attacks." Daichi said.

"Yea that's what you get for an S-class Mage." Lizzy said.

"He is an S-class Mage?! " The newcomers said in unison. Shiro and Ayumi nodded.

"Yea." Lizzy said. We then looked at the battle now they were throwing lunches and kicks at each other. But then Minato stopped and took out something out of his pocket it was Lucy's keys!?

"Why does he have Lucy's keys!" Shiro said.

"I don't know." Ayumi and Lizzy said.

**~To Fairy Tail~**

** GRAY POV**

"What is this?! Why does that guy have Lucy's keys!" Master exclaimed.

"That guy sopped most of Natsu's attack." I said. I was trying to forget what he told me and Mira yesterday.

**_~Flashback~_**

It was 3:00 in the morning. I needed to use the bathroom. I walked out the room to see Mira pacing back and forth in the hallway. She stopped when she saw me.

"Hey Gray what are doing this late?" Mira said

"I was about to say the same to you." I said

"Well I was wondering who were those guys that appeared yesterday." She said

"Ohh them. Well I just was about to go to the bathroom." I said

"Want to go take a walk and get seem fresh air." Mira said

"Sure I'll just pee afterwards." I said. We walked out the hotel and at the entrance was the guy from Lucy's guild. "What was his name again?" I thought "Oh yea it was Mito? No... Mino? No...Minato! Yes that was his name."

"What are you doing here." Mira asked kindly. He took out something from his pocket. It was Lucy's celestial keys!

"I want you to keep this." He said

"Wait why do you have her keys?!" Mira said

"Pease don't tell the other guild members." Minato said "Well...it's because she died..." Tears started falling out of his eyes.

"What do you mean she died?!" I said as I picked up the collar of his sweater. I could see Mira quivering and tears fell out of her eyes " And why are you telling us this!"

"I'm telling you this because you like her don't you?" He said as he wiped his tears off his face. I put the collar of his shirt down. I blushed.

"What are you talking about?!" I said while my face was flushed red. I saw Mira sparkling. " Oh no here goes her Match-Making self."

"Well anyways here's her keys." Minato said.

"I'm not taking it. I think she would want you to keep it." I said. He nodded

"Please don't tell anyone else." He said as he walked away. I looked into the sky and said "Lucy how can you die?" Just then I forgot that I needed to use the bathroom "Shiz I need to use the bathroom." I ran back inside the hotel with Mira following me. She went back inside the room and I went to use the bathroom. When I finished using the bathroom tears started falling out of my eyes. "Who knew I was such a crybaby." I thought. I went to the sink and washed my face. After I did that I went back to the room and fell asleep.

_**~End of Flashback~**_

"Lucy..." I said to myself.

**~Back to Minato~**

**MINATO POV**

"Wait why do you have Lucy's keys." Natsu shuddered. "And where is Lucy now?"

"It's because she's dead..." I said trying to hold back my tears "That's why I won't break that promise I made with her." (_I'm going to explain how Minato got her keys in the next chapter_.)

**~Back to the other dimension~**

**NORMAL POV**

"Pfft..of course not what do you think we are...a bunch of liars..." Grandeeney said as she started to sweat a lot again. Just then there was a knock on the door. Igneel stood up from the ground and said "I'm not going to open it."

"Fine." Grandeeney said. She opened it and there stood a dragon. She quickly shut the door closed and looked back at Lucy.

"Aha! you guys are liars, dragons are real!" Lucy said.

"Haha, who at fault now!" Igneel laughed. Grandeeney came up to Igneel and kicked him in his sides while her face was flushed red with embarrassment. Igneel was now knocked out and laid on the floor while a fake mini ghost appeared coming out of his head.

"So are going to explain yourself now." Lucy said

"Yes you're father is going to explain it for you." Grandeeney said as she pointed to Igneel to see that he was knocked out cold. "Oops...I think I went a little overboard...hehehe...Ok for now Igneel watch her I need to do something. " Grandeeney said forgetting that Igneel is out cold. She creeped out the big door and said "Don't go running off."

**LUCY POV**

When I heard her footsteps getting farther and farther. I stood up and slowly tip toed out the door to see that they are dragons everywhere!

"Wow..." I said in amazement. "Dragons are really real!"

* * *

How did Minato get her keys! Everyone found out that Lucy's dead, how will they react to this! Well stay tuned in for the next chapter of My New Life! So plz review and bye! See you guys next week I hope...hehehe...


	16. How

Chapter 16 - How

Sorry for the late update...again...I'm such a horrible person...I Shall go kill myself later by jumping off a cliff...but if I do who will update the next chapter?...Ok I won't kill myself for all you AMAZING fans...yet...Well here's chapter 16 of...My New Life!

In my opinion I really think part of this chapter is kinda corny...Anyways hope you like!

Ps this chapter is going to have a lot of POV changing.

* * *

**~In the Other Dimension~**

**LUCY POV**

When I heard her footsteps getting farther and farther. I stood up and tip toed out the door to see dragons everywhere!

"Woah~" I said. Just then I felt something pick me up.

"What do we have today." I turned around to see a light blue dragon talking. "Want to go on a little ride in the skies?"

"You're a dragon...!" I said

" Yes, you are looking at one right in front of you right now." The dragon said. Just then I saw Grandeeney walked back into the room. She paused right in front of the doors and turned around.

**~Back to Mianto~**

**MINATO POV**

"Wait why do you have Lucy's keys." Natsu shuddered. "And where is Lucy now?"

"It's because she's dead..." I said trying to hold back my tears "That's why I won't break that promise I made with her."

**~Flashback~**

**MINATO POV**

After Lucy disappeared. I saw Lucy's celestial keys laying on the ground. I grabbed it and put it in my pocket for safe keeping. I stood up and started following the my friends. When we got back to the hotel...and you what happens next...

While everyone is asleep I woke up and walked out the door. I leaned towards the wall and took out Lucy's keys. Just then one of the keys started glowing and out came a spirit. He wore a butler clothes and had glasses and orange hair.

"Who are you?" I asked

"I am Loke the lion spirit. One of Lucy's partner and who are you?" Loke said

"I'm one of Lucy's ...boyfriend." I said.

"Wait...YOU ARE HER BOYFRIEND...my life is now over!" He said "Anyways So why do you have her keys."

"She just died..." I said trying to hold back any tears that was about to fall out.

"Wait what do you mean she died?!" He yelled.

"Shhh your going to wake everyone up. Well it's all my fault. I let the darkness posses me. I'm such a weakling." I said. Tears started falling out of Loke's eyes.

"Well for now I let you make a contract with me." He said as he wiped his tears off his face.

"I will think about that." I said.

"Ok I will come again if you need me ." He said as he disappeared back into the spirit world. With that I just got an idea. I walked outside and to the Fairy Tail hotel...you also know what next anyways...He meets Gray...blah blah blah...

End of Flashback

**~To Fairy Tail~**

**NORMAL POV**

"Wait why do you have Lucy's keys." Natsu shuddered. "And where is Lucy now?"

"It's because she's dead..."

Everyone from Fairy Tail stopped what they're doing and listening to what Minato actually said was true and not the trick of the...sun?...no...SOUND!

"What did he just say?!" Master said

"I can't believe Lu-chan is dead." Levy said as she dropped down to her knees and started crying. Mira and Gray looked away.

"Mira, Gray you knew?" Master said.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you earlier. We just found out last night." Mira said.

**~Back to Minato~**

**MINATO POV**

"What are you saying how is she dead!?" Natsu yelled

"I'll tell you after you beat me." I said.

"Tch...fine." Natsu said

"Ok." Minato said "Let's get this started!"

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu said. A huge beam of fire was coming towards me. When it was close enough I I extinguished it with air.

"You cheater!" Natsu whined.

" How am I a cheater I'm just using my magic." I said. I ran up close enough to use my secret weapon. I quickly put my hand over his heart and said " King's Power!" (Just like in chapter4 when he used it on Lucy.) I pulled out a large sword that had an engraving of a dragon on its blade.

**~To Fairy Tail~**

**MAVIS POV**

I was watching the battle very closely when he finally used the magic I gave him. But somehow the magic feels similar to Zeref's. What in the world is happening?!

"Makorov, I'm going for a little walk. Try your best to cheer them on." I said while I disappeared and teleported outside the arena. Good thing that only people that have the Fairy Tail mark can see me. I was walking around till I sensed something dark. This wasn't from the kings Power but it sensed like it was from the real Zeref!

**~To The Other Dimension~ **

**LUCY POV**

"You're a dragon...!" I said

" Yes, you are looking at one right in front of you right now." The dragon said. Just then I saw Grandeeney walked back into the room. She paused right in front of the doors and turned around. She then dropped her bags on the floor and apples started to roll away screaming "AHH! Don't eat us!" (Talking apples..haha...)

"Put. Her. Down." Grandeeney said in a evil voice, cracking her knuckles while walking closer to us. She was letting off a very dark aura.

"Oh no here she goes." The dragon that was holding me said, she was sweating bullets. She put me down and quickly fluttered away.

"What's happening." I said.

"HEY, ARIA! COME BACK HERE!" Grandeeney said running at the speed of light trying to get caught up with the dragon, which was named Aria. When she caught up to Aria, Grandeeney started scolding her. "Hey Lucy you come over here to!"

"Yes...!" I said nervously. _Ohh noo_.

* * *

Again I'm sorry for the late update. A LOT of projects to do and well I currently I have a little writers block and it's HORRIBLE. Well anyways please review.


End file.
